1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiation-curable compositions that contain copolymers of vinyl monomers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to radiation-curable compositions that contain copolymers containing isobutylene-type monomers.
2. Description of Related Art
Radiation-curable compositions are formed from radiation-curable oligomers, which are themselves reaction products of polymerization reactions. These polymeric reaction products typically include a majority of the desired oligomer, but may also contain other components, including some unreacted and partially reacted components, as well as other polymeric reaction by-products.
Radiation curable compositions are used successfully in limited commercial applications. It would be desirable to provide radiation-curable compositions, containing radiation curable oligomers or monomers, that consistently provide coatings that have performance characteristics such as solvent or chemical resistance at reduced costs. It would further be desirable to provide radiation curable oligomers or monomers that demonstrate enhanced performance capabilities.